


Love Speaks Louder than Words

by Warriorbard2012



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/F, Sanvers is endgame, Slow Burn, Space AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-06-29 04:34:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19822630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warriorbard2012/pseuds/Warriorbard2012
Summary: Collective Commander Alex Danvers is pledged to be married to Lady Maggie Sawyer the Ruler of Albian, in order to bring peace between their people and stop a war that had lasted for generations. How will their first meeting go when two strangers meet for the first time and they can’t even speak the same language?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was originally posted as Day 6 of Pride Prompts 2019. I have made a few changes and added more scenes so that this chapter has more detail that it did before. Chapter two will be posted shortly after this one and then a new chapter will become later on this week! I hope you enjoy it and happy reading! :)

Collective Commander Alex Danvers woke up at 06:00 Hours (Collective Standard Time or CST) as she always did. She yawned and got out of bed, stretching her muscles before changing into her workout gear and headed for the Starship’s Gym next door. 2 hours of running on the indoor track and she was usually ready to start her day, but today of all days, she just couldn’t find her groove. Her comms beeped after only an hour and she slowed down to a fast walk to answer it. 

“Danvers.” She said, pressing the button on the comm chip that had been implanted on the side of her skull just behind her ear. 

“Sorry to bother you Commander.” The Supreme Commander’s Personal Aide said. She no longer needed to identify herself, since they spoke on a regular basis, Alex knew her by voice alone. 

“It’s no bother Jess.” Alex said. “How can I serve?” 

“The Supreme Commander wishes to speak with you before you go on deck. It’s about your current mission.” Jess said softly. Alex sighed. Of course it was. 

“Give me 15 minutes to shower and change and I will be available for video conference in the office in my Quarters… Would that be acceptable?” Alex asked. 

There was a pause, and Alex figure that Jess needed to consult her boss and then finally. “She’s giving you 20 minutes. Talk to you soon.” Alex heard the click and knew that Jess had disconnected the comm link. Alex stopped and the track and leaned over sucking a deep breath. She could feel the anxiety swirling in her stomach and for a second she felt like she was going to throw up. 

This mission, her crew’s next objective was of the utmost important and the fate of the Collective as well as the rest of the Galaxy depended on her success. 

Nothing like this had happened in centuries and Alex knew that it wasn’t something to take lightly. She wondered if she was the right one, if she was doing the right thing, but she also knew that there was no one else in the Collective who would risk giving up everything if this failed, or even if this succeeded. 

“Ma’am?” One of her crew who worked in the gym ran over with a towel. He saluted and she saluted him back. 

“Thank you, Officer Jefferson.” She said taking the object from him and running it over her sweat soaked skin. He gave her that wide eye look that most of her crew did, when she called him by name. She knew all of their names, all 150 of them. She felt that it was her job as a Commander to know the names and faces of everyone who worked and lived with her day in and day out. Alex wasn’t quite sure why it was so surprising, but even after a year and a half with this crew, they had yet to stop looking at her like she walked on water. 

“Um… have a good day.” She said, dismissing him and moving swiftly down the hall and back to her Quarters. She checked her watch on her wrist and moved a little faster. _Only 15 minutes left, better get a move on it. Don’t want to appear before the Supreme Commander in a towel… again._ She winced at that memory and shaking her head she got undressed quickly and ducked into the shower.   
  


13 minutes later she was out and dressed in her uniform, and stood at attention in her office as she waited for the Holo-vid to come to life. Finally two minutes the screen came to life and Supreme Commander Olivia Marsdin suddenly appeared in front of her. “Ma’am!” Alex said, saluting. 

“At ease, Commander.” Marsdin said, her voice holding a hint of mirth. She smiled at the woman in front of her. “You look good kid.” 

Alex smiled and relaxed slightly. “Thank you. So do you.” She answered politely. “Congratulations are in order I hear… You and Cat are grandmothers now.” 

Marsdin laughed. “Yes, but don’t tell my wife that. She doesn’t think we are old enough to be grandmothers. It’s a boy and mother and son are doing well. Adam is a mess though.” 

“Understandably so.” Alex said, remembering when her former first mate decided to retire after having his first child. But then she sighed. “But I’m guessing that’s not why you called?” 

“No.” Marsdin said, beginning to pace. “I wanted to ask you how you were doing? Today is going to be a big day.” 

“I’m fine, Supreme Commander… I’m excited to have this opportunity to change so many lives and to stop this war.” Alex said, trying to sound excited, but she knew that the worry in her gut was coming out full force. 

“Forgive me, Alex, but you don’t look excited.” 

Alex sighed. “Fine, truth be told… I’m nervous. Politically I know that we both agreed to do this, but I’m worried that she’s going to take one look at me and run away.” 

Olivia laughed. “I don’t think that will happen. Albian’s are many things but they don’t run away from their problems or their fears. I think if the Lady had any doubts we wouldn’t have gotten this far in negotiations.” 

Alex hung her head. “I know that, but then I guess apart of me is wondering too, if Albian’s marry for life why would she want to throw away her chance at love on me. Why risk all of this on a woman that she’s never even met?” 

“Because the safety of her people and her planet are at stake. You know as well as I do that Albian is losing the war. This is their only shot left… and unlike their leaders in the past who have tried to gain an upper hand on us that they never had, the Lady knows that making peace with us is the right thing to do, and a marriage for them is the best way. Your family becomes hers and her family becomes yours, and with your marriage she becomes a Citizen of the Collective just as you become a Citizen of Albian. To destroy either one, will bring down the wrath of the other and ensure mutually assured destruction. It’s a win win, and she doesn’t have the luxury of marrying for love. She’s a brave woman… as are you.” Olivia looked at her, meeting her eyes directly. 

“I know what this is costing you Alex, and I won’t forget it. None of us will. The next generation will not know bloodshed because of your actions here today, and on behalf of all of us I thank you for it.” She paused for a moment, then continued. “But I will also do my best to find another way if you decide to change your mind and I will not hold you responsible if you do. The decision is yours and yours alone to make. I just want to assure you of that before you arrived there today. No matter what happens, Alex Danvers… I’m proud of you.” 

“Thank you Ma’am.” Alex said, feeling close to tears. “I appreciate that.” 

“Well, I’d better let you go so that you can start your day and your shift. I know you have a lot to take care of. I just wanted to encourage you, and now that I have I will leave you alone. I will see you in 3 days hopefully, Commander. Be Safe and do us proud.” 

“I will, thank you!” Alex saluted once more. Olivia returned it with a proud smile and then the screen went dark and Alex was left alone. The nervousness in her stomach was gone for the moment and all she felt was peace.   
  


“Commander on Deck!” First Mate Winn Schott said, as Alex Danvers stepped into the Control Room. Every Officer jumped to attention at their station and turned to face the door. 

“At Ease.” Alex said, walking past the various electrical panels to take her seat in her chair. “Good Morning, Everyone.” 

“Good Morning Commander.” The room said in unison. 

Alex smiled as she read through the various reports that were popping up on her screens. “Weaponmaster J’onzz !” She said, turning around to face his console. “Report.” 

“Ma’am. The left rear laser cannon is malfunctioning. My crew has it down for repairs but it's going to take them a few hours to find the issue and a little bit more repair it.” J’onn said. 

“How will that affect our current mission? Will we be able to land as scheduled?” Alex asked, consulting the Log Book that listed their arrival time and their next objective. 

“The rest of the weapons system should be operational, and the rest of the laser turrets are working as normal. It's just the one and we should be able to repair it before we cross into Albain’s air space.” 

“Good. Give me a progress report in an hour and let me know if anything changes.” Alex replied. 

“As you wish, Commander.” J’onn said, saluting. He took his seat and began to alert his team of the Commander’s orders. 

Alex turned to Winn. “Any pressing matters I need to be notified of, First Mate?” 

“Other than the issue with the Laser turret, everything is running smoothly Commander.” Winn reported stepping closer. 

“Estimated time until we enter Albian’s air space?” Alex asked to confirm. 

“Five Hours, 23 Minutes, Collective Standard Time.” Winn paused, he leaned close his voice a whisper. “Are you sure that you want to do this?” 

“It’s for the good of the Collective. It will bring peace to hundreds of Planets.” Alex said. 

“But it's an Arranged Marriage… there hasn't been one of those in centuries, and to an Albian of all people. The Collective has been at War with them for as long as there has been a Collective.” 

“Which is why I need to do this… besides she seems nice enough.” Alex said, thinking about the Holovid the Supreme Commander had shown her of the Lady of Albian a few days before. Dark brown hair and soulful brown eyes that seemed to look deep into her soul. Alex hadn’t been able to think of much else in her downtime other than her smile. 

“Alex, my friend.” Winn said, putting a hand on her shoulder. “You don't even speak the same language.” 

Alex sighed. “Then I will learn. It’s no big deal. That’s what they make communicators and translators for.” 

Winn shook his head. “You are impossible. What if you find someone that you really want to marry and fall in love with? You are stuck with this woman for life. Albian’s don't believe in divorce. It’s against their moral code.” 

“It won't happen, Winn.” Alex said, her voice hard. “I gave up on finding love a long time ago.” Then she turned and looked back at her computer, effectively dismissing him. Winn sighed and without another word, turned and walked away.   
  


Lady Maggie Sawyer stood at her Balcony and looked out over the city. 

The Sun had just risen and city was bathed in shades of red and gold. She never tired of the view and looking out over the city that she loved gave her strength that she was in desperate need of. 

In just a few hours her future wife would be here and everything would change. Although she had yet to know if it was for the better or for the worst. _Goddess grant us favor and give us peace._ She prayed. She smiled as felt the morning breeze on her cheek, and she knew that she had been heard. 

Maggie stretched quietly, and reached for the cup of juice that her servant had left her. She knew that she should eat, but her stomach kept turning from excitement and nervous and she didn’t want to throw up when her guest arrived. As she took a drink of the sweet liquid, Her thoughts drifted to her future wife and she closed her eyes, picturing her from the Holo-vid she had been sent. 

The Commander was a few Collective inches taller than her, with short red hair and beautiful brown eyes. Her body was strong and Maggie knew from both history and intelligence reports that Commander Alex Danvers was a fearsome fighter, but yet had a reputation for being a friendly and kind Commander to her crew. She also knew the meaning of mercy and one communication had shown her allowing her medics to help all wounded and not just her own whenever possible. If it was the will of the Goddess for her to marry her enemy and unite the two communities together it would be this woman. 

A cough at the door, made her turn. “Forgive me for the interruption, My Lady, but the Council wishes to speak with you, before our Guests arrival.” Her Maidservant, Adrena said bowing her head. 

“Tell them I’ll be there in a moment. By the time they get settled, I will be ready and…” 

“They have already gathered, My Lady. They await you in the council chamber.” 

Maggie sighed. “I’ll be right there.” 

Adrena bowed and backed out of the room. Maggie took one last look at the view and then turned and followed her out of the door.   
  


“Forgive us for intruding, My Lady. We know that you have little time left to prepare, but we wanted to speak with you before the Collective’s Delegation arrived.” Council Leader Mourd said, as Maggie took her seat. 

“You are forgiven, Mr. Mourd. I always have time for the Council. What can I do for you?” She said, trying not to let her nerves or her annoyance show. 

“We wanted to give you a chance to change your mind about marrying this Commander? Are you sure that this is the path that you wanted to lead our people and our planet into?” Councilwoman Morgana asked. 

Maggie laughed bitterly. “We have no choice. We have been at War with the Collective for far too long, we are out of soldiers, weapons and our people are starving. This is a war we cannot win, and that we never should have even fought in the first place. We must have peace, and my marriage to Commander Danvers will insure that.” She paused and made eye contact with all six Council Members. “Yes this is the path I want to follow. I want to give our people a better life than my father and his father before him has given them so far.” 

“How can you marry a woman who has slaughtered more of our people than any other commander in Collective History?” Councilman Welsh spat. “The blood of those brave men and women would be on your hands.” 

Maggie jumped up from her chair and pinned him with a look as she leaned into his face. “How dare you?!” She said. “You forget that we are the ones who started this war, by murdering the High Commander, his wife and his family, when they came here to visit peacefully. All of the blood of every man, woman and child on both sides is on our hands. I live with that knowledge every damn day. The images of villages and ships burned on both sides haunts me. I vowed when I took Office as the Lady that I would do everything in my power to rectify that. What have you done? You all voted for War time and again, so don’t preach to me about blood, good Sir. You are all covered in it.” 

She leaned back and moved away towards the door. “Now I believe we are done here… if you will excuse me I have visitors to prepare for.” Then without another word she turned and left the Council Chamber, leaving them all in stunned silence. 

When the door slammed behind her, she leaned against it and took a breath, trying to control her anger. “Their days are numbered mark my words… the Council has served its purpose thus far, but after the wedding, things will be different. I won't have the likes of them ruining this society any longer.” She whispered. Then feeling her heart rate return to normal as she made up her mind, she moved silently down the hall and back to her chamber as the clock counted down to three hours and fifteen minutes left to go.   
  


Alex paced back and forth in her room as the clock ticked closer and closer to their arrival time. A soft chime alerted her that someone was standing outside the door waiting to be let in. Sighing she moved and pressed the button to let them in. 

J’onn saluted as he entered and then waited for her to acknowledge him. “Can I help you with your uniform?” He asked quietly. Alex nodded feeling her nerves hit suddenly. 

“Can I ask you something, Papa?” She asked her adoptive Father. Her real Dad had disappeared on a mission long ago. J’onn J’onzz had taken her under his wing so to speak and helped her become the woman and the leader she was today. She would always be grateful for him. 

“Of course.” He moved softly across the floor to grab her uniform jacket. “What’s on your mind?” 

“Am I doing the right thing?” Alex asked softly. 

For a moment J’onn was reminded on the young girl he had met all of those years ago, who was lost and heartbroken. He reached out and took her hand. 

“I think so, but only you can make that decision. This alliance will save a lot of people, but you are pledging yourself to a stranger. Only you can know if you can go through life with her as your wife. Forget about the people, about the Collective, Albian and the Supreme Commander… what do you want to do?” He said, holding out her jacket for her to put on. 

“From the holovids and the pictures I've seen of her, she looks nice. There is just something about her that draws my attention, and I’m not just talking about her beauty.” She paused and smiled. “Although She is beautiful.” 

“Yes She is.” He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. “And so are you.” He pulled back and smiled. “I wish you all the best, my daughter.” 

“Thanks, Papa.” Alex said, allowing him to pin her medals and ribbons on her jacket. She felt better, she had known already that she was making the right choice, but hearing it from the person she trusted most in the world made it so much easier.   
  


Maggie watched as the airship landed on the helipad and docked safely. She took a breath and stepped forward into the platform. Adrena followed close behind her. 

The door to the airship opened and a group of people stepped out. The leader of the group, Maggie recognized instantly. She gasped slightly and paused mid-step. 

“My Lady!” Adrena whispered. “Are you alright?” 

Maggie nodded and recovered her composure. “Yes, sorry.” She whispered back. “I was taken aback by how beautiful my future wife is in person. The holotapes and the pictures didn't do her justice.” 

She sighed suddenly feeling a wave of sadness. _But looks aren't everything Mags… let's hope she has a good heart and character as they tell me she does or this will be all for naught. Goddess, bless my people and grant me favor with this woman._

The Two Delegations approached one another, and Alex bowed and her soldiers followed suit. 

“Good Day my Lady.” Alex greeted. Adrena quickly translated for Maggie and Maggie smiled. 

“Greetings Commander.” Maggie replied. “It is an honor to meet you.” She nodded her head in respect. She saw Alex smile at her before Adrena even had the chance to translate and she relaxed some at the sight of it. 

“You as well my Lady.” Alex said. 

“Come with us… there is food and refreshments in the main hall, then my staff will show you to your rooms, where you can rest before the Conclave this evening.” Maggie said, she waited for Adrena to translate and then she turned and headed for the door. She could feel Alex’s eyes on her body studying her and she couldn't help but feel excited. Her marriage to this woman would be anything but ordinary and Maggie actually found herself looking forward to it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally Day 12 of Pride Prompts 2019. I have added more scenes and made some changes to make it flow a little better. Chapter 3 will be posted later on this week and will be a new chapter. I hope you enjoy and happy Reading! :)

It was well after midnight when the Conclave started to wind down. The Council and the rest of Alex’s team had left to go back to their rooms and houses for the evening. Only Maggie, Adrena, and Alex were left in the room. 

Maggie sighed knowing that evening was far from over for her yet. The Political games were over but now the next stage of their betrothal and courtship began. They would spend the next few days getting to know one another before their wedding and Maggie was eager to learn more about the tall, handsomely beautiful Commander. Quietly 

Maggie motioned for Alex to follow her and she lead her to the balcony where a few glasses and a bottle of Skrul had been set up. Quietly she opened the bottle and poured them each a glass, then handed it to her wife to be. She raised her own and she toasted her bride. Alex did the same thing with a smile crossing her face.  
  


Alex took a drink from the cup that Maggie handed her and tried not to react as the strange liquid hit her tongue. It wasn’t unpleasant, but it was different than anything she had tasted before. 

Maggie raised an eyebrow at her, unconsciously asking if she liked it. The Lady was eager to see how her betrothed liked her first taste of Skrul, their equivalent of wine, made from the berries of the Skrul Tree. It was sweet, but yet not and Alex couldn't find the words to describe it. 

“Yes.” She said in her own tongue, nodding so that the Lady would know that she liked it. 

The reception had gone well and with the help of Adrena translating, they had officially welcomed one another with hands of peace and accepted the terms of the marriage and the treaty between them. Their Wedding would take place 3 Albian days from now at sunset, at the Temple of the Moon, before the Albian Goddess and the rest of the country and would be broadcast across the stars to the Capital of the Collective and the Capital of every Collective planet. Needless to say, Alex was a bit nervous. 

They were alone now, her and her bride to be. Adrena was hovering somewhere in the shadows waiting to step in if they needed her, but so far they had not. Albians seemed to have a knack for reading body language and Alex didn’t become a Collective Commander without picking up a thing or two herself. 

“Alex.” Maggie said, making Alex look up at her from where she had been staring into her cup. It was the first time that Maggie had called her by name and used her tongue and Alex found that she liked the musical quality Maggie’s accent gave her name. 

“My Lady.” Alex responded, using the only bit of Albian she knew. But Maggie shook her head. 

“Maggie… My name is Maggie.” Maggie whispered softly moving closer to her. 

“Maggie.” Alex said, repeating it with a grin. “That’s beautiful.” Beautiful didn’t seem adequate enough to describe the Lady before her. She seemed ethereal, glowing in her white gown that seemed to reflect the stars above them. Alex felt bewitched by her and she wanted nothing more than to get to know her better over the course of the next few days.  
  


Maggie giggled softly, and poured some more Skurl into Alex’s cup and then her own. Then she turned and moved closer to the balcony and looked out over the city. The stars were beautiful this time of night and the twin moons were high in the evening sky. Maggie was struck by how peaceful it was. She could feel Alex watching her with those beautiful eyes and she shivered slightly, resisting the urge to turn around and pull the other woman into her arms. The chemistry between them was palpable and Maggie wondered if it would always be this way between them. 

Alex moved to join her and together they looked out over the city that would be theirs together. Albain was so green and peaceful, Alex observed. She herself had been born in the Capital, a place that was all neon, chrome and did not have a green thing in sight. Just tall buildings that rose into the clouds and people everywhere crammed in like sardines. So much noise and chaos… she hated when she got recalled there for meetings and leave. All her life she had been longing for a place like this to call home and now her dream was finally being fulfilled. Although it was in a different way than she had expected, she knew that she could get used to a quiet place like this. 

She jumped when she felt an arm wrap around her waist. “Maggie… I?” 

“Shh.” The shorter woman said, leaning into Alex’s side. Alex sighed and let her lean into her. Maggie smelt of flowers and fresh spring rain and Alex felt herself relaxing in her embrace. She wrapped her own arm around Maggie’s body and held her close, wondering how holding a woman she just met felt so right.  
  


Later, Adrena was helping Maggie get ready for bed, when the Lady asked. “What did you think of Commander Danvers?” 

“She’s nice, beautiful and sweet, but she seems a little shy.” Adrena said. “She told me that she wants to learn our language, and that it bothers her that she can't communicate with you directly. I was rather impressed by that.” 

Maggie turned around to look at her. “When did she say that?” 

“During one of the breaks in the meeting, I think you had excused yourself to the restroom.” Adrena said, setting down the brush. “But I thought that you both seemed to communicate well enough on the balcony without my help.” 

“True.” Maggie smiled thoughtfully. “I think I surprised her with that hug.” 

Adrena chuckled. “You did, but she accepted it anyway. I like her, I think she’ll be good for us and for you, despite her reputation.” 

“Agreed.” Maggie said getting into bed. She felt Adrena tuck her in gently and she looked up at her. “I think I could find myself falling in love with her over time.” She confessed quietly. 

“Truth be told my Lady, I think the Commander may be falling in love with you already.” Adrena replied before bowing and turning out the light. Maggie could hear her quiet footsteps on the floor as she left and she closed her eyes but sleep did not come. Instead her mind was filled with thoughts of the beautiful commander sleeping 3 doors down the hall.  
  


Alex couldn't sleep either. Instead she paced the floor moving back and forth across the soft woolen carpet. For one it was different being planet side after years of living and working in a starship and even stranger than that was being planet side on an entirely new planet. She found herself not being able to sleep at the thought of exploring it all. The Lady… Maggie was suppose to take her on a tour of the city tomorrow and Alex couldn't wait. Although if she was being honest she wasn't sure what excited her more, the idea of touring this beautiful place or of spending more time with the beautiful woman who she was going to marry in less than 3 days. 

_Let’s face it, you have got it bad, Alex._ She thought to herself. If she tried hard enough she could still feel the warmth of Maggie’s body against her own and the feel of her soft skin if she tried hard enough. 

A knock at the door interrupted her. “Enter!” She commanded. 

Winn’s head peaked in the door. “Sorry to interrupt, Commander, but I have something you should see.” He said grimly as he pulled out a holopad and began the video.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Chapter 3 will be posted later on this week so stay tuned!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions mount between the two nations as not everyone is happy with the treaty, and Alex makes a request of the Lady.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thank you to @SapphicScholar for editing this chapter! :) 
> 
> I hope you enjoy and happy reading! :)

Alex watched as news clip from the Collective Broadcasting Community played. 

“The High Command has announced that a peace treaty has been signed between the Collective and Albian just a few moments ago and will go into effect three days from now when Commander Alex Danvers will marry the Lady of Albian Maggie Sawyer on Albian. 

“The Supreme Commander has announced that the wedding will be broadcast live to every planet so that every citizen shall witness history. After centuries of fighting, the war is now at an end, but not everyone is happy about it. We are receiving reports here that there is rioting in the streets of almost every Collective planet capital protesting the treaty, and some are even calling Commander Danvers’ and the Supreme Commander’s loyalty into question. More on this story at the top of the hour, and we will provide you with more ongoing updates as they arrive. Stay tuned.” The screen went dark. 

“Shit,” Alex said, feeling a bit sick. “This isn’t good.” 

“No, it isn’t,” Winn agreed. “You have a target on your back now, and Command has issued an order to provide you with a guard. The Lady will need to be protected as well.” 

Alex stood up and threw on her uniform jacket, grateful that she hadn’t yet changed into her nightclothes. “Send for Weaponmaster J’onzz. He can serve as my bodyguard until the Supreme Commander gives me a new order. Tell him to meet me at the Lady’s chamber. We must go see her at once!” 

Winn nodded and sent a message on the tablet before moving to open the door for her. Alex moved quickly down the hall, suddenly feeling on edge. The palace seemed quiet, too quiet, and she reached for her weapon, only to find that it was not there. She had forgotten that as an act of good faith she had left her blaster and her sword onboard the Starship. A part of her wanted to send Winn for them, but she figured that they would just be adding fuel to the fire. Shaking her head, Alex paused in front of the Lady’s room. Taking a deep breath, she knocked and waited for Maggie or Adrena to answer.   
  


The sound of knocking on the outer door woke Maggie from a deep sleep. She stretched and got out of bed quietly, gathering her robe about her. Adrena was asleep in her chamber a few feet away, and by the sounds of her snoring, she was out cold. Maggie was loathe to wake her, since the woman was exhausted from translating for everyone all day, and she had been up since before sunrise getting Maggie’s things ready. Sighing, Maggie let the girl sleep and moved to opened the door. She was surprised to come face-to-face with the woman she had been dreaming about just moments before. 

“Alex,” she breathed softly, finding the commander looking as beautiful as ever. She could feel Alex’s eyes upon her, and she grinned when she realized the Commander was checking her out. 

“My Lady,” Alex finally said with a nod of her head when the man next to her elbowed her in the ribs. “Adrena?” 

Maggie sighed and motioned them inside. It was probably unorthodox to have these strangers in her room at night, especially when one of them was her betrothed, but something told her that they weren’t there for pleasantries. 

Motioning for them to take a seat on her day couch, she moved swiftly into Adrena’s room and woke her up. 

“My Lady,” Adrena said through a yawn. “Is everything alright?” 

Maggie shook her head. “I’m not sure. The Commander and her… I’m not sure what you call him are here. I have a feeling that they need to discuss something with us.” 

Adrena’s eyes widened. “You mean they are here… in your room?” Her eyebrows raised in surprise. “Do they know that is highly frowned upon?” 

“Considering that the two of us can’t even speak the same language, I’m not entirely sure what they do and do not know about our customs, but I’m sure Alex wouldn’t have shown up if it wasn’t important and certainly not with her friend in tow.” Maggie said feeling a bit defensive of the Commander. “Get dressed, we are going to need you to translate.” 

“Yes, my Lady,” Adrena said, getting out of bed and moving over to the dresser to pull on her clothes. Maggie averted her eyes out of politeness as she usually did, even though neither one of them had any qualms about being naked in front of the other. Adrena was her best friend and her maidservant; they knew everything about each other. Once Adrena was dressed, they moved out into the main room and joined the others. Alex had given up on sitting and was pacing back and forth in front of the window, looking rather worried about something. 

“Is everything alright?” Maggie asked. Alex turned to look at her and sighed. Adrena quickly sat down and translated. 

“No. The Supreme Commander made the announcement as planned, but my people aren’t as happy about it as we had hoped. There is rioting in the streets on many Collective planets, and I’m worried that with enough support they could call for a vote of no confidence against the Supreme Commander or the High Command, and things will change drastically.” Alex paused to let Adrena relay her message then knelt before the Lady and took her hand. “I’m worried about your safety, my Lady.” 

Maggie grabbed Alex’s hand and looked into her eyes. “I will be fine. Trust me, I can take care of myself, and I am well protected here.” She paused rubbing her thumb against the back of Alex’s hand, feeling a spark jump between them. “But you are not… Your presence here will make you a target as well.” 

“The Supreme Commander has issued an order for me to be protected, and I am having one of my men serve as my bodyguard in the meantime. Do you think the council will approve him to carry a weapon while we are visiting?” 

Maggie frowned. Based on their attitudes at their private meeting, she wasn’t sure what their thoughts were. Sure, they had played nice at the conclave the night before, but they wouldn’t have made it this far up the food chain without being good at hiding their opinions. “I’m not sure. Before you arrived, they spoke of you like you were the scum of the earth. But then they were quite eager for your attention yesterday, so I have no idea how they will react when you tell them.” 

Alex laughed, and they shared a smile. Even with Adrena translating for them right now, it seemed like they were the only two people in the room. Maggie sighed and gently pulled her hand away. “I will call them to council in the morning to discuss this matter. Will you be available to present as well?” 

Alex nodded, before standing and moving away. The commander clasped her hands behind her back and stepped back to stand near her friend. Suddenly it seem to occur to her that she had yet to introduce him. She pointed at him and said, “This is my friend and second-in-command, First Mate Winn Schott, Jr.” 

Winn stood and bowed. “At your service, my Lady,” he said in Albian. Everyone stared at him for a moment, as Winn blushed. “What? I’ve been working on a few phrases for the translation program you have me working on, Commander.” He turned and looked at Adrena giving her a soft smile. “I would love it if we could work together, that way we wouldn’t have to rely on you as our sole translator.” 

Adrena gave him a smile.”I would be honored, First Mate.” 

“Please call me Winn.” His eyes brightened Maggie swore that she could see sparks flying between them. 

“Ok, Winn,” Adrena said softly. They stared at each other for a moment before Alex’s cough brought them back to this planet, and they quickly looked away. 

Alex gave Maggie a nod and bowed again. “Thank you for your time, My Lady. I look forward to seeing you at the Council tomorrow.” She paused, then added, “Sweet dreams.” 

“You as well, Commander,” Maggie replied, and she motioned towards the door. They left quickly, but before the door closed behind her, Alex turned around and gave Maggie a smile. Maggie returned it eagerly and then sighed with a bit of sadness when the door shut fully, leaving them alone in her chamber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts on this chapter by leaving a comment below! Thanks for reading!:)


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie summons the Council, so that Alex can make her petition, but things don’t go the way that they planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thank you to @SapphicScholar for editing this chapter! :) 
> 
> Happy Reading:)

It was late in the morning when Maggie summoned the Council to chambers. She rubbed her face with her hand, feeling a headache brewing behind her eyes. She hardly slept after Alex and Winn had departed, instead she tossed and turned her mind racing. 

“Are you alright, My Lady?” Adrena asked softly from her position standing behind Maggie’s chair. 

“Yes, just tired,” Maggie said, moving her hand away and resuming her stoic expression. “Are they on their way?” 

“Yes, My Lady. They seemed concerned that you were assembling them unscheduled.” 

“They should be. I can’t wait until after the wedding when I won’t have any use for them anymore. Then I will be free to actually rule my way, instead of having to answer to them as regents.” Maggie would forever be annoyed with her father for dying and leaving her in their care. She had been of age for almost five years now and more than capable to rule on her own, but still the council remained. They had weaseled their way into existence, and Maggie had yet to find a way to free herself from their influence. It had been one of her reasons for agreeing to the arranged marriage with Alex in the first place. She hoped that the Commander’s strong presence would be enough to silence them. 

The door opened, and one by one the Council members slowly trickled in. 

“What is the meaning of this?” Councilman Welsh asked as he took his seat. 

“I will explain all when everyone is seated and our guests arrive,” Maggie said, nodding at Adrena to summon the Collective Soldiers from their room. Her heart raced at the thought of seeing the Commander once more, but she pushed the thought aside. 

“Guests?” Welsh gave her a curious look. “You’ve invited the Collective delegation here?” 

The assembled crowd began to whisper amongst themselves, causing the noise level to rise, which made Maggie’s head pound. 

“Silence!” she spat. “This is my council and I can invite whom I wish. But that is besides the point… The fact is that we have a problem, and Commander Danvers wishes to make a formal request of you all.” 

A knock on the door made her pause, and she smiled. Right on time. “Enter.” 

Adrena opened the door and entered the room with Alex and another man following behind her. Alex and her friend knelt before her chair and waited for Maggie to acknowledge them. 

Maggie smiled as she took in Alex’s freshly pressed white uniform and dark boots. It was different than the more formal gray uniform she had been wearing the night before, but Maggie liked this one. Alex seemed more comfortable in it. She looked nice, and Maggie knew that she had made an effort to try to dress to impress. She motioned with her hand for Alex and the other man to rise when a commotion started in the center of the room. 

“How dare she wear that in here?” A councilman said, pointing at Alex’s uniform and the row of medals along her right breast. “Trophies, proof that she murdered our people!” 

The councilman lunged trying to get to Alex, but several other council members held him back. Alex didn’t look startled at the sight of the large man trying to come for her; if there had been any reaction from her at all, it was a small step back to place herself in front of Maggie, ready to throw her body in front of the other woman, were anything to happen. Maggie wondered if Alex knew that she was the target or if she assumed that Maggie was. Either way, her respect and lust for the other woman rose several notches. 

“Silence!” Maggie roared, standing up. “Sit down all of you!” 

They sat realizing that their Lady was at the end of her patience. Maggie would deal with them later. Right now Alex had the right to speak. 

She motioned for Alex to approach, and Adrena moved to her side to translate, but the Commander waved her off. Alex bowed before Maggie, not even moving when Maggie bade her to rise. Instead she spoke slowly and in very broken Albian said, “I ask for forgiveness, Lady…for my crimes against… your people… that you would have mercy on me. I place… my life in your hands… to bestow punishment as you see fit.” 

Maggie’s eyes widened and she looked towards Adrena, who shook her head and seemed to be just as surprised as the rest of them. Gently she rose and placed her hand on Alex’s shoulder. “You have my forgiveness and my mercy, Commander Danvers. Your punishment is this: to treat my people as your own and swear to protect and serve them faithfully for the rest of your life. Do you swear it?” 

Alex nodded. “I… so swear.” 

Maggie wasn’t quite sure of how Alex had learned to speak Albian so quickly, but she wouldn’t look a gift horse in the mouth. A quick glance around at the Council showed that even they were stunned by the change of events. 

She motioned for Alex to rise, and she did so this time. She gave Maggie a smile. Maggie smiled back, and then indicated that it was her turn to speak to the Council. But Alex shook her head, and bowed once more, and Maggie realized that she was getting ready to leave without making her request. Maggie looked at her curiously and motioned for her to step off to the side so that she could speak to her alone. Adrena came up behind them and stood, waiting to see if Maggie or Alex needed her. 

“Now is your chance, Alex,” Maggie said. “Make your request.” She was sure that Alex was misunderstanding what she was asking her to do, but to her surprise again Alex shook her head. 

“I can’t… this was a mistake. They are already angry with me, if I ask permission to carry a weapon even for protection from my own people, I worry that they will view it as a provocation. I won’t do anything to put this treaty at risk, even for this. I will find another way to protect myself and you.” Alex said softly, and there was a look in her eyes that Maggie couldn’t read but something about it tore at her heart. She moved to say something but Alex cut her off as politely as she could. 

“I’m sorry if my uniform offends you and the Council my Lady, I was just trying to look nice. This may not be the best place to make a request, but with your permission can Adrena go with me to the castle seamstress and have clothes made for my party and me so that we no longer have to wear our uniforms?” The look was still there, and Maggie suddenly realized that Alex was embarrassed and a little frightened, the event with the Council member having shaken the Commander more than she had shown. 

Suddenly feeling angry at her people, Maggie reached out and gently squeezed Alex’s hand. 

“Of course, you may go now if you wish. I will speak on your behalf.” She gave Alex another smile and saw the commander relax a little. She nodded for Adrena to go with her, and, after bowing once more, the two left the room. 

As soon as the door shut behind them, Maggie turned to the Council with fury in her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts on this chapter by leaving a comment below and thanks for reading! :)


	5. Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie set council straight and they make a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thank you to @SapphicScholar for editing this chapter! :) 
> 
> I hope you enjoy. :)

“How dare you!” Maggie said, fury evident in her voice as she glared at every member of the Council seated in front of her. “How dare you treat her like that? That woman has tried to respect our culture at every opportunity, even though she knows next to nothing about it, yet you act like a bunch of ignorant fools. Can’t you see she is trying? I wish that I could say the same about you all.” 

She paused, then sighed. “Anyway, I have a request for you to consider. The announcement of the peace treaty between our planet and the Collective hasn't been received well. There have been threats made—against me, against the Commander. Our guards are more than capable of protecting me, but I would like to make a petition for you to permit Alex and her bodyguard to carry a weapon for protection until our wedding and the treaty’s finalization.” 

After that Maggie knew it wouldn't matter because Alex would become a citizen and have the same rights and privileges as any Albian. At the same time, Albian would become part of the Collective, and Maggie and her people would have to follow the same federal laws and regulations as the rest of the planets under Collective rule, although in some cases they would retain their autonomy. Maggie would remain the Lady and would only be answerable to the High Command and the Supreme Commander, and Alex would follow her rule as her consort and second-in-command. 

The councilman who had lunged towards Alex earlier protested, “It's her fault that we are in this mess; she should suck it up and deal with the consequences.” Maggie remembered that the man had lost a daughter and two sons during a battle between their armies. She understood his anger, but knew it to be misplaced. 

“Enough blood has been spilled on both sides of this war, don't you think, Councilman Anderson? Why resort to spilling more by refusing to allow a woman the means to defend herself?” 

He shook his head. “I think we all know that Commander Danvers is more than capable of defending herself with weapons or without. My vote is to let the Collective soldiers protect themselves. Our families took risks fighting them; now they can do the same.” 

Maggie growled softly under her breath, feeling more than annoyed by that point. She was literally counting down the hours until this Council could be disbanded for good. 

“Do you all feel the same as Councilman Anderson?” she inquired, looking around the room. 

Everyone was silent for a long time, and Maggie wondered if she had misjudged her people. But then a quiet voice spoke in the stillness. 

“I do not agree with my esteemed colleague,” a woman said, standing up. “What happened in the past cannot be changed. Our only hope is to learn to forgive and to try to change our future. I agree with the Lady that this is the best way to ensure our survival as a people. Commander Danvers may be be a soldier and damned good one at that, but she has always been honorable. I, for one, am glad that she is on our side now. You heard her speak; she has pledged herself to the Lady’s service and has asked forgiveness for the blood on her hands. We should do the same. It takes two to start a war, and the Collective isn't the only side that has made mistakes.” 

“Thank you, Councilwoman Barnes. That was well put,” Maggie said softly as the woman sat down. “It’s time to forgive and embrace the future. You seem to forget that without this treaty, the Collective would have the means to wipe us off the map within the next two years. Compared to them we were outmanned and outarmed. You know as well as I do that our treasury would have run dry and our people would be dead from starvation otherwise. We had no choice so we might as well make the most of it and find some way to be positive.” 

Councilman Anderson grumbled under his breath, but he didn't make any more commotion as the rest of the Council voted in favor of permitting Alex and her appointed bodyguard to each carry a weapon. They discussed a few more items of business concerning the wedding and the celebration, then Maggie dismissed them. She waited until they had all filed out before putting her head in her hands and letting out a long groan. 

She sat for a long moment enjoying the silence and the stillness before getting up and leaving, hoping to catch up with her wife-to-be on the other side of the castle.  
  


Alex and Winn left the room and followed Adrena down the hallway. Alex felt Winn’s hand on her back, and she gave him a small smile, trying to let him know that she was okay. But she wasn't, and he wasn't fooled by her act. 

Winn knew the Commander better than anyone else, save J’onn and her sister, Kara, who was back in the Capital, serving as Cat Grant’s personal assistant. They had a bond, and the Commander was like the big sister that Winn never had growing up. He cared about her deeply. 

Six months ago, everything changed for Alex, and the big sister he knew and loved became more guarded than she ever had before, even with her family.. They were on a mission to the planet of Endicar, a pretty much barren wasteland filled with gas swamps, and hot deserts. They had been commissioned by the High Command to retrieve a piece of tech that would have spelled trouble for the Collective’s encrypted communications if it had fallen into the wrong hands. 

Since the planet was considered barren, the team had expected it to be an easy mission, and the intelligence reports confirmed their suspicions. 

As it turned out, they all had been wrong. 

Lost in a sudden sandstorm, Alex and the strike team had been attacked by raiders. Two members of the team had been killed; three had been wounded; and Alex… Alex had been captured. It took them a week to find and free her from the Raider’s Fort, but the Commander had never been the same after that. There were haunted shadows in her eyes that had never been there before, and the woman had trouble sleeping. Alex never spoke to anyone about what happened during that week, except for the High Command and the Supreme Commander. Whatever it was, Winn suspected that it had been bad. 

Adrena cleared her throat and gave Alex a look as they walked. “How did you do that… learn our language so quickly I mean?” 

“I looked up something that I could say and I spent all night practicing it in the mirror until I felt comfortable enough to know that I wasn’t going to insult the Council or the Lady. I had a feeling that tensions were going to be high today despite the feigned niceties that they greeted us with when we arrived. I wanted to do something to show that I’m taking my part in this seriously and that I really do want to make amends for what happened between our nations,” the Commander said quietly. 

“You did a good job,” Adrena praised her, earning a faint blush from the Commander. 

“Thank you,” Alex said, giving her a small nod. “Now where is this seamstress?” 

“Just down the hall and down the stairs, Commander,” Adrena said, moving a few feet away. There was something off about the woman since they had left the Council Chamber, and Adrena wondered what it was, but couldn’t quite put her finger on it. They continued walking in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts on this chapter by leaving a comment below. Thanks for reading! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts by leaving a comment below! I enjoy hearing from you all! Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
